Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a main character and protagonist featured in The Originals. He is a powerful witch and former member of the Tremé Coven. Vincent was also formerly married to Eva Sinclair. He was previously possessed by Original Vampire Finn Mikaelson for most of the second season, but was freed of his possession in They All Asked For You. History Vincent Griffith was born to a long line of witches from the Tremé Coven, one of nine covens of witches present in the city of New Orleans. As he once told Camille, his family were some of the meanest witches New Orleans had ever known. Vincent was raised as a witch by his coven while also maintaining as normal a life as possible, going to college and having a job. Vincent was considered to be a powerful witch by his coven and was apparently well regarded by the other witches of New Orleans (so much so that they later planned to offer him the position of regent). Throughout his time in New Orleans, Vincent lived in peace among the witches until the troubles with the vampires started again. The witch community remained divided over what to do: several covens refused to take part in the fighting while others sided with the vampires and others decided to do all they could to oppose them (such as the French Quarter coven). When Vincent was sixteen, he met Eva Sinclair, a talented and wild witch with whom he developed a romantic relationship and they eventually married. Although the witches were concerned about their relationship because of Eva's wild ways, they let them be because they were both happy. In 2011, children from various covens started to go missing from different quarters of New Orleans. Each was a witch prodigy and their disappearance caused a great deal of fear in the witch community. Vincent assembled a team of witches from every single coven to track down the kidnaper and the kids but could not find them before they were submitted to a cloaking spell, preventing the use of locator spells. Vincent refused to give up however and managed to cast a locator spell on one of the kidnapped children before the cloaking spell went on. Catching glimpses of visions, Vincent discovered that it was Eva who had been kidnapping the children. He confronted her and captured her. She tried to convince him to help her in her plans: to use one child from each coven of New Orleans as a sacrifice to create a great power source and complete the Rite of Nine, to unite the witches under her, a powerful witch who could destroy the vampires. However, Vincent refused to help her and she was imprisoned in the witch Asylum at the Fauline Cottage. Disillusioned with the supernatural community, he left the Tremé coven and begun leading a life on his own. This left him vulnerable and he was captured by Esther as a vessel for her son, Finn Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= Vincent is first seen as Finn's vessel in From a Cradle to a Grave alongside Harvest girl Cassie who is possessed by Finn's mother Esther. |-|Season Two= From Rebirth to Sanctuary, Vincent is only seen as Finn's vessel. In The Devil is Damned, while possessed by Finn, Vincent was killed in a gas explosion after a confrontation with Finn's younger brother Elijah Mikaelson. In I Love You, Goodbye, Finn's older sister Freya Mikaelson performed a spell, reviving Finn's spirit within Vincent's body and began healing the burns that had been inflicted on her brother. In They All Asked For You, Vincent makes his first real appearance after only being seen as Finn's vessel. After being mortally injured by Klaus, Freya quickly heals Finn and then draws his soul out of Vincent's body and into her talisman. Vincent regains himself for the first time in months since he was possessed, looking terrified and questioning who those around him were. Freya casts a spell that puts him to sleep, and it is presumed that Elijah then completes his deal with the witches and hands Vincent over in exchange for Eva Sinclair/Rebekah's freedom from her crimes. In Save My Soul, Vincent learns that he was possessed for nine months by Finn Mikaelson. Overwhelmed by his situation he bonds with Cami who sees he's unlike the 'Vincent' she thought was her adviser. In Exquisite Corpse, Marcel finds him drinking in a bar and asks him for his help to stop Eva, who has taken permanent control of her body. Vincent tells him about how the kidnappings started two years before and how he was the one who had discovered that it was Eva who had been snatching the children for a ritual designed to channel the magic of all nine witch covens in New Orleans; Eva needed to sacrifice a child from each coven, each with great potential, for her ritual to succeed. Eventually, Vincent agrees to help Marcel and they corner Eva in a herbal shop where Vincent interrogates his wife. She tells him that the children aren't dead and that they don't need to die for the ritual to be completed. Vincent incapacitates Marcel and frees Eva. They then go to capture Josephine as the last sacrifice but, when Eva reveals the children, she also reveals that they do have to die. Vincent knocks her out, as he had pretended to go along with her plan to find the children. He is then sent into Eva's mind by Freya Mikaelson with Marcel to save Rebekah. In a final confrontation with Eva, Vincent tries to kill her but fails just before she is killed by Rebekah. Vincent is later seen burning a picture of himself and Eva back in the bar. In City Beneath The Sea, Vincent tells Camille that the witches want him to succeed Josephine as Regent but he refuses and instead offers Davina the job. He tells her that, as regent, she would have the power of the Ancestors of all the nine covens which would allow to bring back her dead boyfriend, Kol. In Fire with Fire, Vincent tries to convince the Elders that Davina is their best chance at having a powerful regent. When Davina herself manages to convince them, he participates in the ritual which sees her appointed as regent. In Ashes to Ashes, Vincent warns Davina that she should be careful by bringing Kol back, as he was still a Mikaelson and they were known to remain together when push came to shove. He later talks to Camille about her feelings for Klaus and his own feelings towards magic. She then convinces him to remain in New Orleans to advise Davina to be a good witch, not like his parents or the witches who came before them. Vincent is last seen attending a witch gathering led by Davina, who plans to wage war against the Mikaelsons for tricking her into bringing Esther back from the dead instead of Kol. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Vincent brought Camille to a crime scene that he had been asked to consult in the investigation due to its occult nature. He explained that he has had that sort of relationship with the police since he was trying to stop his wife. Vincent introduced her to Detective Will Kinney who showed them the crime scene. The victim looked to have been compelled to stay in place while someone carved up his face into a scarred smile. Suspecting it was a vampire, Cami and Vincent asked Marcel what he knew but he reminded them that his vampires weren't the only ones in town. Later, after a second victim had been found, Vincent sparred with Marcel in his fighting ring, taking out his aggression. Marcel responded by scolding Vincent for not helping Davina lead the witches since he was the one who put her in that position. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Vincent and Cami went to the police station where Klaus's old friend Lucien Castle was being questioned by Kinney about the murders. When Lucien demanded to speak to Cami directly, Vincent went into the interview room with her. Vincent was very sure that Lucien was guilty and sarcastically accused him of the crimes. Lucien pleaded innocent, telling them the story of how he became a vampire and how the crimes reflected what had been done to him a millennium ago. Vincent remained unconvinced and when Klaus arrived to break up the meeting, Vincent thought that Klaus should get rid of Lucien since he still thought he was guilty. However, that night, Vincent and Cami looked over the research, frustrated that it seemed to not be Lucien and was someone else. In The Axeman's Letter, he and Cami are walking down a street and they talk about the Axeman Jazz Festival. He tells her about the Axeman and how he was actually a witch, not a vampire. He tells her the day the Axeman chose was called Fête de Cadeau, which is the day that every witch gives a gift to the city in the hopes that the city gives one back. He asks if she thinks Lucien is still involved in the murderers and as they talk about him, they spot Lucien and they follow him. After Cami makes a sarcastic comment about Lucien being honored about the murders happening, Vincent tells her everybody likes a charismatic killer, and they should know. He tells her there's a reason why he doesn't practice magic anymore because he was drawn to Eva's darkness and he'll always be on guard against that part of himself. After they look at each other and then at Lucien again, he vanishes and Vincent realizes he was stringing them along. He then looks back and sees that Cami has disappeared too, and he becomes worried while saying her name. He then finds Cami and he talks that he could've done something, and he agrees with her about her statement of not being able to use cops to take down a vampire, but she could someone like him, i.e., a witch. Will comes to the crime scene and asks if Vincent was here for the whole thing and he tries to defend Cami that she was trying to save the victim, but it was too late. Will then arrests her and takes her with him, leaving Vincent shocked at the turn of events. In Beautiful Mistake, he is led to believe that Cami is at home watching The Real Housewives in her PJ's so Vincent wouldn't get suspicious. Personality Vincent is shown to be witty and head strong. He has a dislike for vampires but shows no fear of them. Apparently left his Coven of his own free will, giving up on being a Witch due to events in his life nine months prior which may include the fact that his wife Eva went on a killing spree Harvesting the young witches and warlocks in the community. Vincent has a desire to leave New Orleans, and the supernatural conflicts in it. Seemingly tired of the whole thing. He seems to be empathic, a trait shared with Cami whom he has taking a liking to. Suggesting, like himself, she break away from the Supernatural in general. Vincent has also shown to be a compassionate man, feeling remorse for the actions Finn performed while possessing him, even though Vincent himself is not responsible. Furthermore, he takes it upon himself to help get rid of Eva, despite desiring to get away from the supernatural. Powers and Abilities Despite Vincent's disinterest in magic, he was shown as a very powerful witch, in terms of the large amounts of power he can handle channeling. Such demonstrations of power mainly occurred during Finn's possession of Vincent's body. By Esther's own admission, the body of a powerful witch was chosen as Finn's vessel while that of a weaker one was given to Kol. It is repeatedly shown that Vincent's power was great enough to subdue two Original Vampires, Elijah and Klaus, with the latter also being the Hybrid. Finn was also, with Vincent's magic able to send an adult werewolf flying through the air, as well as be able to rip out the heart of a hybrid, given the right circumstances. With the sacrifice of the Original Vampire Mikael, a limitless source of power, it was further implied and proven that Vincent was a very powerful witch, as his body easily handled all of the power repeatedly 'bleeding' out from Mikael, while Finn himself utilized that power, as well as the strength of his host body. Still, Vincent's magic paled in comparison to that of a centuries-old and powerful witch named Freya, the sister of Finn. After Vincent was freed of Finn's possession, it is revealed that despite the great power he possesses, Vincent wants nothing to do with his coven and the witch communities overall. Thus, the amount of knowledge he has regarding Witchcraft remains unknown. Relationships Eva Sinclair Vincent and Eva both met when they were sixteen years old during their student years. They were very happy. When Vincent and Eva finally reunited, Eva was so pleased and revealed to see him although he was not. She pleaded with him to help her, which lead him to 'help' her before betraying her by knocking her out, unconscious. After Eva's 'death', he burns a photo of her and him and watches it burn rendering his true feelings. Camille O'Connell Camille met Vincent after Finn was expelled from his body. Cami tried to reassure Vincent that he was not guilty of Finn's crimes, and the two appear to be becoming allies and friends. They both find themselves having similar interests in the study of psychology, often analyzing one another. In Season 3, they are working together to stop supernatural crime in New Orleans. They also appear closer in friendship and trust. Other Relationships *Vincent and Davina (Friends/Former Allies) *Elijah and Vincent (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Klaus and Vincent (Former Allies) *Marcel and Vincent (Allies) Physical Appearance He is a young African American man with shaved black hair and aristocratic facial features. He also has a clean and well-groomed beard and mustache. He generally wears leather jackets, hoodies, and casual attire, though when possessed by Finn Mikaelson, he dressed in Finn's fashion sense, with more aristocratic and high-class clothing such as button-down shirts and sweater-vests. Appearances Episode Absence In Season Two, Vincent does not appear in two episodes, while a main character: *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' In Season Three, Vincent does not appear in four episodes so far: *''You Hung the Moon'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' Name Vincent '''means "Victorious" and the origin of the name is Latin. '''Griffith means "fighting chief, fierce, strong warrior or lord" and is Welsh. Quotes :Vincent: That's just it, what do I say? Am I just supposed to feel bad for these people that I hurt? Am I supposed to feel guilty for this... This man I killed? I'm sorry. : -- in Save My Soul :Vincent:Is that what you think heartache feels like, Eva? Oh, but you have no idea. I wanted to rip my own heart out every time I woke so I couldn't feel what you did to me! That bone-deep hurt, knowing that I could not save them kids from you. The woman I loved more than my own life. : -- in Exquisite Corpse Trivia * It is possible that Vincent's family are all dead, or that he was estranged from them since it's known that Esther carefully picked hosts who would not be missed. ** In Save My Soul is revealed that Esther was able to kidnap him because Vincent had cut all ties with the coven and his family, living a life away from magic. * He told Cami that he defected from his coven. * His real occupation is unknown as he has faked being an adviser of a university while being possessed. * Vincent was a member of the Tremé Witch Coven. * He was born and raised in New Orleans. * Yusuf Gatewood has stated that Vincent's favorite condiment is mustard, but this is unconfirmed and may simply be a joke. * He is the first non-lead character to reach an episode count of 20 in a single season. * In ''Ashes to Ashes'', it is revealed Vincent has a tattoo on his chest, but is not known what it is exactly as it was partially covered by his shirt. * While inhabited by Finn, Vincent's body received a number of injuries: ** Shot by two arrows, one in the shoulder and the other in the leg by Jackson Kenner. ** Bitten violently by Elijah. ** Kept trapped in coffin with very little air for an extended period of time. ** Stabbed by a knife thrown by Elijah. ** Blown up in a gas explosion caused by Elijah. ** Stabbed by a piece of fence thrown by Klaus. * He is often called in by the local P.D for assenting them in cases which seems occult and aftermath of some black magic. * He has some experience in hand to hand fighting, sparring with Marcel in his ring. Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Resurrected Characters